Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to aroma generators, and more particularly to a disc-playing aroma generator whose appearance and function are analogous to those of a phono record player, each disc to be played having a supply of liquid fragrance, whereby when an aromatic disc is inserted in the player and the player is activated, an aromatic vapor is then discharged into the atmosphere.
As used herein, the term "aroma" is not limited to pleasant or savory smells, but encompasses scents that function as insecticides, air fresheners, deodorants or any other odor that acts to condition, modify or otherwise charge the atmosphere. Hence, in a disc-playing aroma generating unit, in accordance with the invention, one has a choice of discs to play, the selection depending on the atmospheric effect to be created.
The aroma of perfumes and perfume-based products such as colognes and toilet waters was originally derived from the essential oils of plants. However, since the early 19th century, chemists have succeeded in analyzing many essential oils and in creating thousands of synthetics, some simulating natural products and others yielding altogether new scents. Perfumes today are largely blends of natural and synthetic scents and of fixatives which equalize vaporization and enhance pungency. In most liquid scents the ingredients are combined with alcohol.
Various types of spray devices or dispensers are known for emitting aromas. Thus the patent to Dearling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,732, disclosed a dispenser for wafting into the atmosphere an insecticide, a pleasant smelling scent or any other aroma, this being accomplished by means of a pressurized container. When the actuating button of this container is pressed, a dispersant is released onto an absorbent material, the absorbent dispersant permeating the atmosphere.
The difficulty with an aroma dispenser which functions to spray a charge of liquid onto a pad of absorbent material is that at ambient temperature the liquid, even when it has a high alcohol content, is slow to volatilize; hence the resultant odor, though of sufficient strength in the confines of an automotive interior, may lack adequate intensity in those environments which are relatively open, such as the living room or bedroom of a home.
It is known to promote vaporization of aroma-producing liquids by means of an electric bulb which also generates heat. Thus the Eisner U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,371 shows a pad saturated with a deodorant held in a small container mounted directly on the bulb. Similar bulb arrangements to promote vaporization are disclosed in the Gudeman U.S. Pat. No. 1,403,548; the Fusay et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,501; and the Schlesinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,756.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059 there is disclosed an aroma generator in which a pad of porous material impregnated with an aroma-producing liquid is disposed under a vent in a substantially enclosed housing. An electrical heating element placed in the housing acts to heat and expand the air confined therein to create a positive air pressure producing a pressure differential between the heated air and the atmosphere above the vent, as a consequence of which the heated air is driven through the pad to rapidly volatilize the liquid and exude an aromatic vapor though the vent into the atmosphere.
My patented unit is more efficient than those which use heat in conjunction with pads saturated with an aroma producing liquid, for the positive air pressure created in my unit results in a far more effective aroma generator.
The olfactory organs are chemi-receptors which are stimulated by minute quantities of gases or vapors in air as low as one part in one million of air. The olfactory cells are connected with the brain by the fibers of the olfactory nerves. The perception of smell by an individual's brain is such, that if a given smell persists, the individual ceases to be aware of the smell, for he makes an accommodation to the odor which is then treated as the prevailing environment. Thus one who first enters a hospital environment becomes immediately conscious of an antiseptic odor, but his sensitivity thereto diminishes and virtually disappears if the individual remains in this environment. When, however, he leaves the hospital and is exposed to the outside atmosphere, he quickly senses this change.
Thus the operation of the olfactory system is such that it is highy responsive to a change in the nature or level of an aroma but is desensitized when the prevailing odor attains a steady state condition. Hence in a room having an aroma generator of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,059 in which an aromatic vapor is continuously exuded, persons in the room subjected to the vapor cease in time to become aware of the aroma, and the generator, even though it continues to operate, serves no useful purpose.
In my related copending application Ser. No. 412,080, there is disclosed an aroma generator unit which includes a hollow case whose upper wall has a vent therein and whose side wall has a slot to receive a replaceable cartridge provided with a porous mat impregnated with an aroma-producing liquid. When fully inserted, the cartridge is disposed below the vent and serves to define an air-confined chamber within the case.
Disposed in the chamber is an electrical heater which is periodically energized by power pulses separated by inactive intervals. The pulse-actuated heater acts to heat and expand the confined air to produce a positive pressure in the chamber, forcing the heated air through the mat to volatilize the liquid and to produce bursts of aromatic vapor which are discharged into the atmosphere through the vent. The non-aromatic intervals have a duration sufficient to permit recovery of the olfactory response of those exposed to the vapor to avoid desensitizing the response.